Alien Facility Assault (XCOM 2)
'Alien Facility Assaults '''are critical, non-plot driven missions in ''XCOM 2. These missions are dedicated to destroying Alien Facilities and delaying the Avatar Project. Alien Facilities are signified with a bright red triangular logo and the ADVENT logo on the Geoscape. If successful, the Avatar progress will be set back by however many bars of progress the facility had contributed to it. (For example, if the Facility had contributed 5 pips, the progress will be reduced by 5.) Alien Facility Assaults are never timed, and always begin in concealment. To complete the mission, XCOM must infiltrate the facility, plant the X4 charges, and EVAC. It is not important to neutralize all enemies, but the X4 charges must be placed at the designated area. All XCOM operatives must be evacuated for the mission to be completed successfully. Unlocking Alien Facilities There are only two ways to unlock Alien Facilities. ADVENT will never build new Facilities in regions XCOM hasn't made contact with. * Make contact with the Resistance forces in the region, allowing for an assault on the facility. * Unlock an Alien Facility lead via research or as a reward of a hack, allowing for an immediate assault without contacting the Resistance forces. Mission Objectives * Plant X4 to destroy Alien Facility. * Evac all XCOM soldiers. Location and Enemies on the roof. The Evac zone can be seen to the bottom of the facility, while a checkpoint can be seen at the top right. The ADVENT fences running around both ends of the facility are clearly visible.]] Alien Facilities are always found in the wilderness, far away from civilization. The X4 charges are nearly always placed on one of four pillars at the center of the facility. Alien Facilities are surrounded by ADVENT fences with Turrets equipped on them. The Facility itself may also have turrets on its roof. The windows of the Alien Facility are barred with lasers. On one side of the Alien Facility, a long access road runs along the entirety of the map. Alien Facilities are heavily guarded, and often times will feature between three to five individual pods, along with some strong enemies. Mostly, the enemies will consist of ADVENT Troopers, Officers, and Stun Lancers on the ADVENT side, as well as Vipers and Mutons on the alien side. Cover is plentiful and abundant. Trees and lampposts provide a full cover bonus, while there are many rocks in the area for use as half-cover. Most of the Facilities will also have half-cover ADVENT fences that can be used as cover. Tactics * As there are no turn timers for the entirety of the mission and the mission will always start in concealment, you can take your time and avoid rushing. * A good tactic is the "Overwatch crawl" - move soldiers up using only blue moves, then put them on Overwatch. * Once you take out an enemy pod, it's perfectly OK to stop, reload, Overwatch, and then move, to prepare your team for the rest of the mission. * It is not necessary to kill all of the hostiles, meaning that you can EVAC immediately after planting the X4 charges. Trivia * Destroying an Alien Facility for the first time unlocks the "Bring It Down" achievement. * It's possible that ADVENT uses the little guard checkpoints to bring materials in and out of the facility. However, this has never been officially confirmed. * The X4's detonation sequence features four separate explosions, each one taking place at a different corner of the facility. The camera fades to black immediately after the fourth explosion. * It seems that the X4 charge is actually programmed to physically destroy parts of the map. This can be seen immediately after the first explosion. * It is not possible to place the X4 charges anywhere else except for the designated area, and there is only a one-tile radius where the charge may be placed. Category:Missions (XCOM 2)